Pink Rose
by errieberrie
Summary: Its that time of the month for Amelia and she's not happy about it. This is a Zel and Amelia one-shot, a bit of romance and a bit of humour.


It was always the same when it came to 'that time of the month' for Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. She could feel it coming. First it was the unbearable cramps, second was the misery. The misery included crying at every little thing and getting mad at the tiniest of things. The monthly gift would then arrive and her magic would disappear. Amelia would remain miserable for the three or four days until her magic returned.

Usually, the princess would just grin and bear it but this particular monthly gift was coming whilst traveling with Zelgadiss Greywards. Not only was Zelgadiss a man, but he was the only man Amelia ever liked more than a friend. At first it was a just a crush but it was becoming more and more clear to herself that she was in fact in love with Zelgadiss.

"Oh no..." Amelia muttered to herself, hoping that Zelgadiss wouldn't hear her. Her hand flew up to ther stomach as the first set of cramps set in. "Why now?"

"What's the matter Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked, concern filling his voice. He was concerned mostly because two minutes ago, Amelia was chattering happily. She didn't just change her moods so quickly for no reason. He was also concerned because there was a group of bandits following the pair. They had done well to conceal themselves so far but they got too close and Zelgadiss knew they were there.

"Its nothing, Mister Zelgadiss." She assured him, waving her hand casually. "There's a group of bandits following us, right?" She asked.

"Uh...Yes. There is." He replied, taken aback.

"Well, I'm going to go climb that tree..." She told him, jerking her thumb towards the nearest tree. Still clutching her stomach, she ran towards the tree and began to climb it. She managed to swing her leg over a sturdy branch and prop herself against the bark

"Amelia, this is no time for the justices speeches." Zelgadiss called after her.

"Oh! I know!" She called back. "I just thought I should stay out of the way, while you fend them off...Oh! Here they come, Mister Zelgadiss! Good luck!"

"Good luck?" Zelgadiss asked. "Wha?" He drew his sword and started fighting off the first bandit. "What the hell has gotten into Amelia!" He asked himself. When all the bandits were defeated, Amelia climbed down the tree and congratulated Zel.

"Well done, Mister Zelgadiss! You really showed them!" Amelia exclaimed. "Lets keep moving, I want to reach the next village before night fall."

"Hang on...?" Zelgadiss said. "Why didn't you help? What happened to the justice speech and-" Amelia held up a finger to silence him.

"That is a secret." She said, taking a line from Xelloss, the Mazoku. Zelgadiss was speechless. All the way to the next town, Zelgadiss expected her to chatter about the bandits' defeat but she didn't. She stared off into the distance.

_"She almost looks like she's in pain...did one of the bandits get to her?" _Zelgadiss wondered. _"Surely if she was in pain, she would have casted a healing spell on herself...maybe its not physical pain..." _Zelgadiss began kicking himself for not being a good friend. There he was going on and on about his cure and Amelia was dealing with her own problems.

They continued in silence, until they reached the next village. It was a small place but the locals were used to strangers passing through. They didn't seem bothered by Zelgadiss' face mask at all.

"Excuse me," Amelia asked a man who was selling flowers on the street. "Is there an inn in this village?"

"Oh sure, there's on just over there." The man said, pointing them in the right direction.

"Thank you very much sir." Amelia gave him a small bow and a smile. She and Zelgadiss hurried to the inn.

"We'd like two rooms please." Zelgadiss said to the owner. The owner gave them a suspicious look but let them have the two rooms.

Amelia sat down on the lumpy bed and finally felt relaxed. Zelgadiss was in an ajoining room next door so it was easy to get to each other in the event of an emergency. They hadn't had too many emergencies on the trip but there was always someone who recognised Amelia as a princess and wanted to make their fortune by holding her ransom.

The princess, kicked off her boots and lay back on the bed. She hoped that sleep would just overcome her but she had no such luck. Her cramps started getting worse and her magic was weakening which just made her feel worse. It made her feel useless, since she was no good with a weapon. Amelia began crying. Just a few tears rolled down her cheeks at first but soon she was sobbing like a three year old and she couldn't stop herself.

In the next room, Zelgadiss was healing his arm. It was just a small cut but it still hurt. He didn't realise it was there at first but when he took his robes off to wash himself, there it was. There was small trickle of blood but nothing more. He lay back on his own lumpy bed and sighed. Amelia filled his thoughts. She was acting strangly and it was uneasy. It was then he heard the crying. At first he thought it was another room but then he listened more carefully and it was coming from Amelia's room.

"She's crying." He said grimly. "Something's wrong. Something is definitely wrong." Zelgadiss washed up and then threw on his white robes again. He knocked on the door that seperated their rooms and waited patiently. He wasn't going to bombard her with questions. He was simply going to ask if she wanted get something to eat. They had been travelling all day and if he was hungry then surely she was.

"Yes?" He heard Amelia squeak.

"Uh...its Zelgadiss...I was wondering if you wanted to find a restaurant and get some food." He said nervously.

"No thank you, just go ahead without me." Amelia said with a sigh.

"Are you sure, Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked, concern filling his voice. Amelia heard the concern in his voice and blushed. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and went over to the door. Her hand poised on the doorknob but she didn't want to twist it. She didn't want Zelgadiss to see her like this. She was acting like a baby.

"I'm sure Mister Zelgadiss...I just want to rest." She said through the door. She placed hand on the wood of the door, begging to feel his cool skin. Zelgadiss, on the other side had placed his hand on the door. He sighed and then walked away from the door. When she was sure he was gone, she began crying again.

Zelgadiss left the inn, and walked past the flower salesman again. He found a restaurant and sat down at a table near the window. He gazed out of the window, watching the flower salesman, tidying stock off the street.

"I know something is wrong with her. Something is upsetting her and I can't figure out why." Zelgadiss muttered to himself. "Grrr...women are so frustrating..."

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked sweetly. Zelgadiss didn't hear her, he was too busy having an epiphany.

"FLOWERS!" Zelgadiss suddenly exclaimed. "Excuse me, if you were sad about something, would a flower cheer you up?" He asked the waitress.

"Uh...sure..." She said and scurried away. Zelgadiss stood up and walked out of the restaurant again. He hurried over to flower salesman.

"Oh hello again!" The salesman said. "Lost your way?" He asked.

"No, I was just wondering if it was too late to buy a flower." Zelgadiss asked.

"I was just closing up and I don't have many flowers left." The salesman replied. "But you're welcome to buy one." He motioned to the flowers that were left and Zelgadiss stepped a bit closer to choose one. There was a nice pink rose that was just perfect for Amelia.

"I'll take a pink rose." Zelgadiss said to the man.

"Oh these ones are extremly special..." The salesman told him. "My daughter put a spell on these roses so that when they bloom, they'll never wilt. The colour will remain vibrant until the owner of the rose passes on the next life."

"Perfect." Zelgadiss replied. He paid the man for the rose and took it back to the inn. He reached his room, deciding to give her he rose in the morning. But then he had another thought. "Give it to her now. She needs to be cheered up now."

He knocked the door of the her bedroom again and waited for a response. When there was none, Zelgadiss shrugged and walked away from the door but then he got worried. What if she had been kidnapped? Zelgadiss opened the door little and peered inside. She was fine. She was just asleep.

Zelgadiss smiled and walked over to her bed. He carefully placed the rose on the bedside table, knowing it would be the first thing she would see when she woke up. He watched her sleep for a moment and then he bent his head and kissed her foreheard lightly.

"Sleep well," He whispered. "My Princess." And then he left her room.

When Amelia woke up in the morning, she felt better. But she wasn't sure why. Her powers were completely gone now, she should feel miserable. She turned her head and saw the pink rose. It looked so delicate and fresh. Amelia reached over and picked it up, holding the stem carefully between her fingers.

"Hmm..." She said as she inhaled the scent. "Its so lovely." She whispered. "I wonder..." She mumbled as she looked over to the door. "Did Mister Zelgadiss...give this to me...?" She set the rose aside and got herself ready for the day. Before she left the room, she found a spare piece of ribbon and fashioned it into a hair band, pulling her back out of her face. She slipped the rose into the hair band, just above her ear. There was no mirror in her room, so she couldn't see the results. She had done a similar thing when she was younger and everyone complimented her, so she hoped this time it would be the same.

She knocked lightly on Zelgadiss' room and waited. He didn't wait to answer the door. He was up and he had been listening to her movements, wondering if she was going to cry again or react badly to his gift.

"Amelia," He said calmly. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." She replied. "Were you in my room last night?" She asked.

"Uh..." Zelgadiss tried to think of an excuse. _"She knows that I kissed her while she was sleeping. Oh no, I violated her. She's never going to trust me again!" _He nodded and waited for a punch in the face.

"Why?" Amelia wondered.

"I knew you were sad about something, I had hoped you would confide in me over dinner but maybe you were too upset." Zelgadiss explained. "I bought you that rose to cheer you up." He shrugged. _"Don't mention the kiss and you'll be fine." _

"Thank you. I love it." Amelia replied. She stepped closer and stood on her tip toes. She placed her lips lightly on his and then pulled away. "Thats how to kiss a girl properly." She whispered. Zelgadiss blushed. "My Prince..."


End file.
